Theophilus Leander
A brown eyed and dark haried young man, strong looking, and even a little handsome, Theophilus keeps an amulet in the shape of a lions head around his neck, a family icon. Stats Character Traits Human Male Fighter 1 / Bard 5 Alignment - CE Initiative +2 Speed 20 (30 unarmored) Abilities Str 16, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 12 Defense HP: 26/35 (Grace 26, Health 35) AC 21 10+1(dex) +9(full plate ar) +1(ring of prot +1) , Touch 12, Flat-footed 20 CMB: 7= 4 (BAB) +3 (str) CMD: 19= 10+ 4(bab) +3(str) +2(dex) Fort 5 (3 base +2 con) Ref 6, (4 base +2 dex) Will 4 (4 base +0 will) Offense Masterwork Longspear +9 attack. 1d8+4 damage. Critical 20 x3 Notes: 10 foot reach. Brace. Piercing. =Skills (skills without ranks not listed)= Bluff 5= 1(rank) +1(charisma) +3 (class bonus) Climb: 3= 1(rank) +3(str) +3 (class bonus) +2 (climbers kit) -6 (armor check) Craft Cooking: 4 = 1(rank) +3 (class skill) Diplomacy: 5= 1(rank) +1 (cha) +3 (class) Disguise: 5 = 1(rank) +1(cha) +3 (class) Intimidate: 16= 6(rank) +1(cha) +3 (class bonus) +3(skill focus) +3 intimidating prowess Knowledge: The Planes: 11= 6(rank) +0(int) +3 (class bonus) +2 (bardic knowledge) Knowledge: Engineering: 11= 6(rank) +0(int) +3 (class bonus) +2 (bardic knowledge) Knowledge: History: 11 = 6(rank) +0(int) +3 (class bonus) +2 (bardic knowledge) Knowledge: Local: 11 =6(rank) +0(int) +3 (class bonus) +2 (bardic knowledge) Knowledge: Religion: 11 = 6(rank) +0(int) +3 (class bonus) +2 (bardic knowledge) Perception: 7 = 4(rank) +0 (wis) + 3 (class bonus) Perform (Oratory) 10 = 6(rank) +1(cha) +3 (class bonus) Profession: Soldier 4= 1(rank) +0 (wis) +3 (class bonus) Ride: 6= 1(rank) +2 (dex) +3 (class bonus) Sense Motive 4 = 1(rank) +0 (wis) +3(class bonus) Spellcraft: 6 = 3 (rank) +3 (class bonus) Stealth: 5= 6(rank) +2(dex) +3 (class bonus) -6 (armor check) Swim: -5= 1(rank) +3 (str) +3(class bonus) -12 (armor check) Feats and Special Abilities Fighter Domain: Might. 3/day, +1 damage, +1 per 2 levels. Combat Reflexes Skill Focus: Intimidate Inimidating Prowess Weapon Focus: Longspear Dazzling Display Power Attack Arcane Strike Arcane Armor Training Bardic Knowledge Bardic Performance 13 rounds/day -Countersong -Fascinate -Distraction -Inspire Courage +2 -Well Versed -Versitile Performance -Inspire Competence +2 Spells ' (spell failure 25%)' 0 Level (at will) -Detect Magic, Light, Mage Hand, Message, Read Magic 1 Level (5/day) -Comprehend Languages, Disguise Self, Identify, Expeditious Retreat 2 Level (2/day) -Bull's Strength, Glitterdust, Invisibility 'Equipment and Gear' Masterwork Longspear, Breastplate armor, Masterwork Buckler, 2x knife, backpack, flint & steel, grappling hook, 50 feet hemp rope, bullseye lantern, extra oil (x10), 10 foot pole, 6 days trail rations, waterskin, travellers outfit, bedroll, masterworked climbers kit, rusty handaxe. Ring of Protection +1 (also allows extra 5 foot step 1/day). SkullCreeper: Helm of Tactics, 2x potion of cure serious. Wealth 908 gold, 9 silver, 0 copper. Background Information There was a time when Theophilus Leander was an aspiring Lieutennat with the Delphi Guard, with a promising future ahead of him. For reasons that he seldomly explains, he left the Delphi Guard, his city, and what was left of his family and became a mercenary. The fact that he keeps his family emblem close suggests he is not ready to completely sever all ties, but he has not made contact with them for some time. Along with his partner, Theophilus has tackled more than his fair share of dangerous endeavors and managed to come out on top. He is a capable soldier, and perhaps some day he could even be a capable leader. Still, for the moment he is a hired mercenary that seems to concern himself with little more than payment for the next run and watching out for his friends. Only those who know him well would speculate another motivation... but whether that motive is noble or otherwise is anyone's guess. Category:Player Characters